Five Days To Resist Or Impress
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin are former lovers and now close friends, who decided to go on a 5-days vacation together for a friendly quality time.
1. No, Sir

**Title: Five Days To Resist Or Impress  
****Theme: No Theme  
****Pairings: Zoro/Robin  
****Setting: AU. Unrelated to 'Midnight Cat'.**

**There are days when I find it so hard to write. And then there are days I write endlessly because I cannot stop. This is written out of pure fun – the idea was meant to be irrelevant to OP and is an independent original story, but then I realized I will be too lazy for it. But I promise you this will be lightweight, simple, easy read, not heavy, and nothing serious.**

**I'm also curious, well, I was wondering (and afraid) if you will eventually be bored of my Zoro/Robin stories? Because generally too much of something can give that sort of effect, you know. Haha. I'm just curious, I don't want your love for Zoro/Robin to fade away by having too much of these two, but it's good if you don't.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
No, Sir**

"So Zoro, did you bring me anything from Germany?"

"Yeah, guys' phone numbers. I thought it's a good gift for you, Robin. You want?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more. Anyway, how are you? You didn't reply my messages since February."

"Well, you didn't send me any postcards from Germany."

"I didn't know you like postcards."

"Of course you don't, you barely know me even though we used to date for four years. But isn't it obvious? If you're abroad, you should send postcards."

"I've sent you emails that you _never_ replied."

"Short emails. I prefer if you'd tell everything. Like what do you do, where did you went, send pictures of your temporary home and your feet covered in snow, you know."

"Kay, Robin. I will. Next time."

"Good."

"You obviously haven't read my latest email."

"Too lazy. What is it about, Zoro?"

"About a vacation."

"You're going away, again? I didn't get to see you yet."

"That's why it's _our_ vacation. You and me. I thought we might catch up after a year in Germany. I brought you some souvenirs from Paris too, you know."

"_Our_ vacation? Where to?"

"Remember that place we call our second home?"

"You want us to go there?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a good excuse to get off work and catch up."

"I guess I could. I needed a break too. Work is stressful. How long do you plan this _vacation _is going to be?"

"Five days. I guess. What day is today?"

"Monday."

"Oh, good. I'll see you next Wednesday. We'll go next Wednesday."

This is the phone call that Roronoa Zoro made one day after he arrived home from Germany. They say it's very unhealthy to be close friends with your former lover, and in Zoro's case, his former girlfriend of four years, Nico Robin, but who sets the rules, anyway? Zoro and Robin writes letters to each other once in a while, meets up every time Zoro arrives home – which is probably four times a year – and whines to each other about life and other deep embarrassing secret. But it's okay, because they are close friends and former lovers.

* * *

**I hope I don't bore you (: Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


	2. I Don't Want To Be The Blame

**I'm glad I didn't bore you (: Thanks for the reviews and espeically Greetingsfromme for noticing a mistake! (:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****I Don't Want To Be The Blame**

Roronoa Zoro arrived an hour earlier than Nico Robin. He checked in a little earlier than Nico Robin.

Robin insisted on staying in separate rooms, but it was summer, and the little city of lights on a mountain top is warmer than regular days. Hotels are fully booked. Zoro managed to get a deluxe room with two separate beds, at a hotel they both used to stay. When Robin arrived, she phoned Zoro, and went directly to the 23rd floor. She was relieved to finally has arrived at their hotel room, she was even more relieved when she saw two separate beds.

When he first saw her on the door, he complimented that she looked lovely, but she replied that he is crazy.

"You could've just pick an island or Bali."

"You came, anyway."

"This place brings back memories."

"We can make new memories here. As friends. Helps ward off unwanted nostalgia the next time we thought of this place."

"What an odd way of thinking. So, what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yes. What are we going to do for today, and tomorrow, and the next day?"

"I don't think of plans. Planning wastes time. I go with the flow."

"I think, first, there are a few rules to set. To avoid foolish things from happening, if you know what I mean."

"Kay, I get you."

"First rule, we will not share beds, no matter what the circumstances are."

"Agreed. Wouldn't risk it."

"Second, no romantic-like interactions between you and me."

"Crucial rule. No flirting. Noted. Can I add a rule?"

"Alright."

"No work-related phone calls, workaholic woman. You come here to spend quality time with me."

"Isn't that our old rule?"

"Still applicable."

"Fourth, do not wake up at noon-"

"That might be a problem, Robin."

"Don't spend your time here sleeping, it's not very nice to sleep till noon on a vacation."

"Fifth, no fighting."

"That, I can promise."

So Zoro and Robin had five rules to abide to, for five days of vacation. As soon as they agreed on the five rules, they both wondered on what kind of conversations they are going to have later – given that twelve months in Germany, Zoro had never contacted Robin at all – and they mentally jot down good points in their head, so that they will have the kind of conversation where you impress your conversation partner, and put yourself a little higher, or rather, the kind of conversation where you will talk about failures and make yourself look a little worse – just because you're afraid that maybe, if you impress your former lover, he or she might have a little crush on you, all over again.


	3. Not Anymore

**When I write this story, I didn't want it to be _too_ descriptive like my other stories. I like dialogues. I'll give you the freedom to imagine things and gestures. I hope you have funnnn (: Because I do! I hope you like this short chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Zorobin for the world 3**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Not Anymore**

"Germany is good, Germany is nice. Germany is wonderful."

"Ah, what's her name?"

"Why, Robin? Why?"

"I thought so. Am I right or am I not?"

"Fine. Annett."

"Ah, lovely name. Good prospect? Do you have a picture?"

"Robin, I'm Roronoa Zoro. Not that Curly Brow Erocook."

"I'm just curious of what kind of German girls you would date."

"We aren't dating, we're just close friends."

"Close friends?" Pinch.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"For being unfair. I thought I had that title. I should've expected one year in Germany and you will find a replacement for me."

"Don't say pessimistic stuff like that. You're still the one who knows me in and out, you know. You even see me in my ugliest state."

"_Fufufufu_, so this Annett's girl had never seen you in your ugliest state?"

"That's not what I meant. And no. She's just a friend. You know. A good pal. Kinda like what Nami is to me."

"So she takes money for you and asks you to run all her errands?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm only joking. Do you want another drink?"

"Wine's fine. It's only three in the evening and I don't want to get myself drunk that early. Your coffee's okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. So, tell me about Annett. Is she pretty?"

"She's pretty. She has dark hair, and brown eyes, and a sharp nose, and she's taller than me, and you're now ignoring my crap because I don't know how to describe the exterior of a person."

"_Fufufu_! I'm not ignoring you, go on, I'll listen."

"Okay, then, put your phone away."

"Done. So, Annett. Dark hair, brown eyes, sharp nose, taller than you. What does she do?"

"A college student. She works part time at this coffee shop I used to go on weekdays."

"Ah, you go to coffee shops now. What is she like? Is she studious, or is she loud and all around like Nami, or maybe adorably clumsy like Keimi…"

"She likes books. And she sketches and scribbles on the back of a recipt, on a bus ticket, on the plane ticket, even… What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh no, I was wondering what tough mister Roronoa Zoro and artistic bookworm Annett would do together in their pastime. You're not very fond of all those things."

"Course. Just hanging out and walks in the park and picnics and travelling and stuff. She loves travelling. Oh yeah, I got you something from Paris, but it's still upstairs in our suite."

"Thank you, Zoro. I really appreciate it."

"Is that a sarcasm?"

"No, I really appreciated that you remembered me at all, especially on your holiday to Paris."

"Course I remember you, Robin. You're my best friend."


	4. It's Your Turn To Take A Seat

**We all hate to lose to arguments. We have our own ego, right? But sometimes, maybe some of us realized that, a friendship, or a relationship, is worth more than our own ego.**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****It's Your Turn To Take A Seat**

"Robin, where are you?"

"I'm in the shower!"

"I thought you went out somewhere or anything. Do you like Ferris wheels?"

"Ferris wheels?"

"Yeah. I thought we should do stuff and explore this place, you know. We used to go here a couple of times but we spent most of our time in the hotel room."

"In the room, under the blanket, all the time. Wasn't it fun?"

"Very funny, Robin."

"I blame you, you were very irresistibly sexy then."

"I'm sorry I'm not that irresistibly sexy anymore."

"Don't be sorry, Zoro, I'm sure you're still irresistibly sexy. I just don't have the authority to see you without your clothes anymore, so I'm afraid I couldn't be the judge of that."

She turned off the tap and wiped herself dry, and wrapped herself in the hotel towel. She unlocked the bathroom door and went to her luggage to pick a set of clean clothes for dinner – a pair of nice pastel cropped skinny pants, and a good black singlet, and her undergarments, of course. She noticed her ex-boyfriend on the white sofa, with his jacket still on, she assumed that he had just arrived from wandering around in the complex.

"You actually didn't get lost wandering off on your own, congratulations."

"How do you think I survived in Germany? My sense of direction improved a lot, you know."

"I'm going to get dressed. Are you going to take your shower?"

"Too lazy."

"You haven't showered since we arrived. Go, you smell."

Zoro took off his jacket and left it on the sofa, and walked lazily to the bathroom. As soon as Robin was sure Zoro is in the shower – the sound of water streaming down like rain that echoes was heard – she started to get dressed herself.

"So, Robin."

"Yes?"

"Ferris wheel?"

"At night?"

"I thought you like it better, the scene from heights at night."

"Zoro, oh, Zoro. Why are you being so nice? I thought you never cared about how or what I like."

"You kidding? 'Course I care."

"No, not really. I remember when we date, it's always about how you like things."

"Well, you never said anything. I thought you don't have a problem with my choices."

"I don't have any problem with your choices. I can tolerate everything. I was just a little disappointed that you've rarely ask me how _I_ prefer things to be."

"So now, you're saying that I still shouldn't care how you prefer things to be? Because I never did, while we dated?"

"I never said that. I was just pointing out that you've became more… thoughtful. Somewhat. Now."

"And I was never thoughtful before? Gosh, Robin. That's hurts."

"I was just being a little sarcastic. I'm sorry if your heart took some damage."

"You still talk like that. Funny. But it still hurts, Robin."

"I'm really sorry. Finish your shower. We'll have dinner. I'll pay for dinner."

Things never did change, not to Robin, at least. She was still the apologetic Robin, the girl who tolerates everything, and then sarcastically hears out her dissatisfaction, and then argues, and then apologises, because she didn't want to argue. Or sometimes, because Zoro's defence words and angry intonation hurts her like a brush made of needles tugging to the end of her throat. Because she was afraid she would end up crying silently behind her pillow, and because Zoro would turn into someone so ignorant, because he is angry.

But most of the time, Robin always quickly apologises, and gives in, and ends the argument. Because she know, and she would always remember, that losing a stupid argument is nothing compared to losing a person you love just because of a stupid argument.


	5. We're Settling The Final Score

**We are soldiers, Zoro says.**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****We're Settling The Final Score**

Zoro liked being in a relationship with Robin. She was the most free-thinking woman, he could talk to her about anything. Robin is forever a great listener, she listens as if she was always curious about everything. Zoro liked being in a relationship with Robin, because she was a very organized person, and she reminds Zoro about things he needed to do on a day, every day, like a personal assistant. Zoro liked being in a relationship with Robin, because she always tells him that he looks nice, and that he is a great person, and that he is kind. She would always make him feel a little more special.

And she would always tell him that he is her everything.

But what about now?

"Have you ever noticed all we've ever done here is eat?"

"I thought you like eating, Zoro. What's wrong with eating?"

"That's not me, that's Luffy. He's the one with a monster stomach."

Robin did not laugh.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Eat slowly. I met Luffy the day I arrived back. Went out for a drink. Still monstrous stomach. Haha. He told me about you. How're things between you and the cigar guy?"

"I have a sad love life, Zoro."

"Oh. Sorry. Things don't end in good terms?"

"Things doesn't end, things just disappear. It's like one of those days when you walk into a restaurant thinking they have crab dish on the menu, but then you realized you're sitting in the wrong restaurant. And then you just get up, and leave."

"Is it that bad?"

"He was abusive."

"Robin. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He left."

"Well, when we get back, I'll kick his as for you. You'd like that?"

"_Fufufufufu_! That would be nice."

"You're welcome."

"Crocodile's just a fling anyway. He's not serious. Just a man with a good timing."

"What happened?"

"Work screw up. My papers got rejected, and there was this new guy at work who gets all the assignment, my fridge is broken, my washing machine is broken…"

"And he appeared."

"He was comforting. And then, he was just abusive."

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"No, don't be."

"I feel bad. I call myself your best friend, and I wasn't there when you had a terrible time. I didn't even know."

"Zoro…"

"I should've brought you to Germany with me. Who knows you'll have a better life there."

"Zoro, please. Don't be responsible of my misery. We're not together anymore."

"Right. Sorry."

"After all, if you took me with you, you've probably won't meet Amett."

"Annett."

"Annett. Right."

"I feel terrible-"

"Zoro, it's okay."

"Well, it doesn't feel okay. You're my best friend, I shouldn't let anyone hurt you. I should've brought you to Germany with me. That damn Crocodile-"

"Zoro. Zoro, shake off that affection before you lose yourself. We promised to stay friends and only friends. Wasn't that the deal?"

"Right. I'm sorry. I forgot, you're strong."

"Not really. Honestly, I did felt I wanted to die. Because life didn't work out at one point. I just wanted to die."

"You're stronger than that, Robin. Sure, awful things happen. Cancer. Fire. Landslides. Heartbreak. No jobs. You can't help that these things happen. Living in fear is pointless. We are soldiers. And you only have one lifetime."


	6. Why Do We Like To Hurt So Much

**Zoro and Robin had a beautiful friendship. (':**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Why Do We Like To Hurt So Much**

After calling it quits with Robin, Zoro moved on quite fast, despite the four years they had together. They ended in good terms, two cups of coffee and an awkward handshake. After the break up, Zoro had disappeared for four months, and the rest of their friends knew where he went, but Robin forbids them to tell her, because she was scared she might – in her weakest state – suddenly run to the airport and buy a ticket just because she missed him. When Zoro returned, Robin was the first person he called, and he came to see her at the launching of a new historic piece in the museum where she was working – they ended up walking to the park at night and talk endlessly until sunrise. Since then, Robin became the first person Zoro would call when he needs a friend, and Zoro became the first person Robin would come to for an advice.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Here. For you. From Paris."

"Oh. Wow. A set of salt and pepper shakers. Shaped like the Eiffel Tower. Thank you, Zoro."

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yes. It's cool. I mean, these are salt and pepper shakers shaped like the Eiffel Tower… Special."

"Yeah. And look at the bottom of those shakers."

"Oh, a drawn picture of a bird. How very, very lovely."

"Not just a bird. It's a robin. I thought of you the minute I saw it. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yes, these are cool. Thanks, Zoro."

He threw himself on the bed, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Something's wrong?"

"Yes, your expression. If you didn't like it, you should just tell me you didn't like it."

"I do like it, really."

"Robin."

"Alright, it's a lousy gift. You could've just bought me an Eiffel Tower's keychain. But at least you bought me something. So, thank you, Zoro. I appreciate it."

"You're too nice."

"I was just trying to be polite."

"You're always so polite. Except when Brook asked you to see your underwear."

"I don't like that."

"Robin."

"What?"

"For you. From Paris." A white gold necklace, with two pendants. A mini Eiffel Tower, and a little name plate embossed with the name, 'Robin'.

"Oh God, it's beautiful."

"Sit here. I'll put this on for you."

"Zoro, how do you manage to get these?"

"I spent a week in Paris. The shop down my hotel custom made these. Lift up your hair."

"Custom made? You really did remember me, do you."

"Done."

"It's lovely, Zoro. Thank you."

"No prob. Um. Robin."

"Yes?"

"What is this on your back?"

"Is this gift, Annett's idea?"

"Robin. Answer me. Is this what that damn Croc did to you?"

"W-well, there was a hook on the wall."

"Three hooks. Three closely placed hooks that don't even fit three photo frames."

"I hit the same wall three times."

"Damnit, Robin. Don't lie."

"I was working overtime. I had less time with him. He got angry a-and he took a nail file on the table."

"And he stabbed your back. Fuck."

"It's j-just an old scar, Zoro. I-it's not deep."

"Sorry. Robin. Sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

And he traced the scar with his fingertips. They made his heart torn a little, it felt like someone had dropped a butcher's knife, there. He has always been Robin's protector. Even when they dated, and even when they broke up. Zoro always comes to Robin when he was stupidly drunk and miserable, and Robin always comes to Zoro when she was stupidly whining about life, and miserable. They came to each other, because they are the only ones who knows what to do, and how to console each other.


	7. I Can't Decide

**I'm sorry for the short hiatus. Some personal problems surfaced and I've been doing things and my mood is also on and off and balancing at the end of a buffalo's horn. Here's a very short update, just to tease Zoro a little. Excuse me while I roll under my bed and hope for money to fall from trees. And appreciating the sexy manly butt of a real person.**

**Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if I scared anyone off hahah.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****I Can't Decide**

Zoro and Robin started out as just friends, among their circle of friends who doesn't go along that well. It was Zoro who didn't trust Robin, but Luffy was always giving them a good push. And then, they both would spend their time playing chess and poker, and then Zoro would swim as Robin reads her book. They would have coffee in the evenings, sit at the old loveseat bench at the park down Robin's apartment, and casually talk about life, and doing good deeds, and history, and science, sometimes – Zoro wouldn't really pay a lot of attention on these, but sometimes he would justify facts with logics too.

And then, he fell in love. Slowly.

"Luffy! You've got no idea how angry I am with you right now!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll give you my share of meat next time!"

"Meat can't make up for that, you idiot! Put Nami on the phone."

"But meat-"

"Put Nami on the phone!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Nami?"

"Yes, Zoro. What is it? I can hear you screaming at Luffy from where I'm sitting."

"Well, it's his fault! For not telling me everything!"

"Zoro, stop yelling! Now just chill and tell me what made you so upset."

"Why is it that none of you told me what happened to Robin while I was gone?"

"What? What happened to Robin?"

"She got abused by that Croc-freak! She had these scars on her back-"

"Oh, that."

"What do you mean, '_oh, that'_?"

"Yes, she was abused by Crocodile, but Luffy kicked his ass after Robin was admitted. She stayed with me for a while-"

"Admitted? To the hospital, you mean?"

"Yeah. He stabbed her right here-"

"Nami I can't see you over the phone."

"Right. She got stabbed on her belly."

"ANOTHER ONE?"

"I thought you're talking about the scar on her belly?"

"Not that!"

"Oops."

"What '_oops'_? Nami, how come you guys didn't tell me all these?!"

"I'm sorry, okay, Zoro. The minute we sent Robin to the hospital, we did call you, but you didn't answer. So we kinda put it off and eventually forgot about it. And if she decided not to tell you too, isn't she?"

"She didn't."

"After all, you guys broke up now. You shouldn't be any more furious than us with that Croc guy. I mean, it's right to be angry, but you sounded like you're still…"

"Still what?"

"Love, love her. Zoro, it's just wrong. You shouldn't be like that, You know? Like that. You should act like an ex. You should be angry about it, but not horribly furious like this."

"I'm also her best friend, Nami."

"I'm also her best friend, Zoro, get a grip. You need a slap on your head. Shake off those feelings, Zoro, if there are any."

"Of course there are no feelings. I'm her best friend. Two years apart after the break up, you think I still have those feelings? I almost forgot that Robin and I used to date. I only remember her as a friend. A really close one."

"Whatever you say, Zoro."


	8. You've Made It Harder Just To Go On

_**"Chin up, and we'll drown a little slower." - Robin.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
****You've Made It Harder Just To Go On**

"Since when are you good at bowling?"

"I have to beat Annett. She's difficult to beat."

It was more difficult for Zoro to pretend that Robin had lead a good and calm, hospital-free life while he was away for a year, especially after the little phone call with Nami that morning. He was a little upset that Robin had hid things from him, but she is Robin, anyway. Robin is always a mystery. Robin's secrets are endless.

"My turn."

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"While we dated, I didn't... hurt you, right?"

"Yes, you did, a little. But it was nice, you're wild, I love it when you're wild."

"Robin! I don't mean _that_!"

"_Fufufufufu!_"

"You're insane. You're the one who set up the no flirting rule, and then purposely bring up our old sex life."

"Forgive me, Zoro. I just love teasing you. And no, you didn't _harm_ me, if that's what you mean."

"Good."

"Why are you suddenly asking?"

"Nothing."

"You're really good at bowling."

"Whoever loses will pay for lunch."

"Well then, I hope they have good expensive desserts in the menu."

"Hahah. I'm still gonna beat you."

"Zoro, is something bothering you? You look a little unsettled."

"Nothing, I just wanna focus on the game, you know."

"Zoro, you didn't harm me while we dated, you're very nice. Even when you're angry, you just hurt me emotionally. You're fine, don't worry."

"Wait, hurt you, emotionally?"

"Well yes, when you're angry."

"What did I do when I'm angry?"

"Nothing harmful. Only ignorance and silent treatment. But that's who you are, it's not very much of a big deal."

"But you said you were _hurt_."

"_Fufufu_. Relationships aren't meant to be always sweet, Zoro. Sometimes things can be bitter. If no one's hurt, it would be odd, right?"

"Right. I guess."

"You and Annett, do you fight?"

"Robin, Annett is just a friend."

"_Fufufufu_."

"Your turn."

"Aww. Smile, Zoro, you look a little sad. We came here to have fun, remember?"

"Right, I'm sorry. We'll have fun, I promise you."

And Robin placed her bowling ball down, and walked towards Zoro. She placed both her thumb at each ends of Zoro's lips, and pushed it upwards as she smiled herself. "Life's like the ocean, Zoro. It's an adventure. Sometimes you'll hit storms and sometimes your ship turns over. Sometimes you might get lost in the ocean, sometimes life pushes you off the boat so you'll drown." She lifted his chin. "But chin up, Zoro, and we'll drown a little slower."


	9. All The Possibilities

**Life is nothing if you're not obsessed.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
****All The Possibilities**

How often does someone end up being close friends with his or her former lover? Not very often, as you can see. But if Ted Mosby and Robin Scherbatsky could comfort each other in a very non-sexual way, knowing that they once shared hopes, dreams, kisses and beds together, why not Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin? After all, Zoro and Robin's circle of friends are as close as Ted and Robin's circle of friends – if the constantly suited-up Sanji had the amount of success with girls as much as Barney Stinson had, they could be quite similar, and not only in terms of being the blonde man in suits.

But Nami was right. He needed to set that boundary, especially now that they are both on a trip, with four days to go and endless romance possibilities could fill in the blanks. _Boundaries, set. Now Zoro, you gotta talk about something that keeps you in the friend zone._

"Zoro? Zoro, are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah. Go on."

"Are you sure? You seemed a little distracted, again."

"Okay, fine. I was thinking what to get for Annett. I'll see her after this vacation."

"Lovely. Is she coming for a visit?"

"I hope. She has plans. I have predictions."

"I can't wait to see her."

"You should. She's really nice. And beautiful too."

"Yes, dark hair, sharp nose, brown eyes. You've described her well."

"She sounds lovely, isn't she?"

"Yes, really lovely."

_Okay, this is going overboard. From an effort to friendzone from never ending praises about how beautiful Annett is. She'll go nuts if she really sees how Annett looks like. I should change the subject. I should change the subject._ "How's your… chicken?"

"Good. _Fufufufu. _Sanji cooks better though."

"Oh, yeah. How is that dartbrow? Heard he finally had luck with the ladies."

"He had a date with Vivi once. But Vivi didn't seem to be able to see him as someone other than a friend. He had a couple of dates after that, all ginger, too."

"Wow. He really still had a crush on Nami, huh?"

"Well, at least he's not gay. But he's going there, his restaurant business. He will have his luck with women, eventually."

"Yeah, he'll have luck soon too I guess. He cooks great food."

"We should go to his restaurant when we get back. He probably misses you too."

"Pfftt. Sanji. That curlybrow. Haha. How 'bout you? How's work?"

"Work is okay. I actually recently got a job offer for a project in Japan. No more desk works."

"You're up for it?"

"I've always wanted to leave town for something, anyway. Living in the same old apartment for ages seems a bit dull."

"Who'll take care of it when you're away? Are you gonna rent it out or something?"

"I don't know. I'll have Franky take care of it, I guess. He's always stopping by, watering my plants when I'm not around."

"Will you be long?"

"I don't know. Maybe two or three months, maybe a year, maybe forever."

"You're really obsessed with these old ancient things, do you?"

"Life is nothing if you're not obsessed with something. Being an archaeologist is something I've worked on my entire life. And they are fascinating, those artefacts. They are tokens of the past and they tell stories of the past that we didn't get the chance to watch live. History is beautifully mysterious."


	10. Well, I Was Wrong

**We took in a cute stray cat which I named Cutty Flam. I'm really tempted to dye it's ears (and the fur of the top of his head) blue.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
****Well, I Was Wrong  
**

"Zoro, please."

"Eh."

"Zoro!" With one swift movement, Robin lifted a cushion pillow and threw it hard at Zoro, who was sitting on a single-seated sofa just adjacent to the sofa Robin was comfortably sitting, with her book. She laughed, and she smiled, and pretended to return to her book held in her right hand, and pushed her hair behind her ear with her left hand. "Please."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yes, you are. You're breaking rule Number Two."

"Rule Number Two is no flirting. I'm not flirting."

"Of course you're not, so go and put on something."

"Being shirtless is not considered flirting, Robin. Wait, are you saying I'm trying to seduce you?"

"Well, it looks like you're trying to seduce me by sitting there shirtless."

"Very funny, Robin. Very funny."

"Zoro."

"Fine. I'll hug this cushion pillow."

"That's better. Thank you."

"What if one of us breaks the rule, anyway?"

"That would be inviting disaster. That's why we have the rules. Don't break them if you don't want things to get complicated."

"Yeah, but what happens if one of us breaks the rule? Is there any sort of punishment or something?"

"Punishment? You're creative."

"I'm curious."

"What if, the one who breaks the rule has to pay for the whole trip?"

"Not challenging enough. The one who breaks the rule have to kiss Luffy."

"My, my. I'm afraid either you'll end up being homosexual and I'll end up with dislocated bones and joints from his _gatling gun_ punches."

"There's the challenge."

"But you will not break the rules, no?"

"Because that would be inviting disaster, I get it. But I'm sure they're not that bad, anyway."

"Zoro, I can assure you the consequences of betraying the rules are beyond bad."

"Okay, okay. I'll zip. What are you reading anyway? What's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"Let's just stay in and read books until dusk. And then we'll go down for dinner. How would that sound?"

"Read books? Ugh."

"I forgot you don't like books."

"I don't read books. Books are boring. How can you keep up with pages of words with no illustrations at all? How boring."

"Books are good. But you're more of a physical person, I'm sorry I forgot that. _Fufufu_. It's odd, we're so different. I wondered how did we got together."

"I don't know. Love. Four years. I wondered how did we lose it."

"Because we grew into two strangers, Zoro. I'm glad we broke up, anyway. Now, what shall we do this afternoon?"

"Is that why we break up?"

"Yes. Didn't you realize?"

"No. How did we become _strangers_? What do you mean?"

"It's not that important anyway, Zoro. We're good friends now. So, what shall we do-"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Zoro, I apologize for bringing it up. Can we talk about something else?"

"No. I wanna know what is it that made us _strangers_."

"I'm sorry, Zoro. I really didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you might take heart. After all, this is our vacation and I didn't want us to end up bickering at each other. I want to spend good quality time with you here."

"I won't get angry, I promise."

When Zoro promised not to get angry, Robin doubted. Zoro couldn't be more bothered when he was being commented by strangers, but Zoro wasn't very good at taking offensive criticism from the ones closest to him, especially Robin – and Sanji, of course. Zoro was always confident, and he believes he was always doing the best for everyone, he is definitely that one trustworthy person, you can never go wrong with him. But now, Zoro is about to listen to why they became _strangers_, as claimed by Robin, and somehow, although not very fond of listening to own faults, he couldn't be any more curious.


	11. That's What You Get

_Kini aku jatuh cinta semua tentang kamu, sehingga hujung duniaku._

I feel like making a playlist for Five Days To Resist Or Impress.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
****That's What You Get**

It was one of the most awkward afternoons Zoro had been through so far. Robin looked at him, but not directly in the eyes, and cast aside her little romance novel. Listening to Robin, without trying to argue at every sentence she spoke aloud, was tough. Zoro was always the one who debates, who defends, who always wanted to be right. And the woman in front of her was always the little wrong lady who would always apologize for her mistakes, and for her own secret vulnerability. Zoro was unsure of how to respond to what Robin had said, all he could think of is that everything is Robin's fault, entirely Robin's fault.

But it's not like he could suddenly rise on his feet and point a finger to her, and tell her everything was her fault. Their break up was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, Zoro. I was really trying to keep up with you."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"If I pushed myself, I will just end up being a hypocrite, Zoro. I'm already a stranger. I didn't want our relationship to be something I have to fake myself to be. I'm already faking myself by trying to force myself to smile at every problem I have. I couldn't even share my problems to you, because you always have a cold response to my problems."

"My responses are not cold. _Life sucks. Reality sucks. Move on then. _I was trying to make you stronger."

"Those are cold. And I don't intend to be whiny or anything."

"Well, you shouldn't. I know what kind of past you've been through. I know you're really strong at heart. So when you hit little bumps on the road, you shouldn't really make a big deal out of it. If you're just going around telling off your problems and let small things bother you, you might as well be the weakest person on this planet."

"I know that is what on your mind, Zoro. That's why I'd rather just bitterly smile and keep my problems to myself, than getting into a useless fight with you."

"But you failed to get used to that, didn't you."

"Zoro. You used to be this one person to whom I can show my weakest state. And then, your expectation on my _strength_ became higher. I couldn't cope to it if I can no longer show you my weak side."

"Well then, I'm sorry for wanting you to grow into a strong person."

"Don't apologise. I know you want what's best for me."

"That's a stupid reason to break up, Robin. You know I loved you."

"I know. And I believe that."

"I wish you could get used to it. About being not whiny. We could've last a little longer. Or forever."

"Zoro, people make mistakes and they're going to disappoint you, especially people you love the most. And if you can't forgive them for not being perfect, you're going to end up alone."

"Hmph."

"Zoro. You promised me you're not going to get angry about this."

"I'm not angry. I'm just a bit… I don't know."

"I shouldn't have said all these, should I?"

"Didn't see it coming, either."

"Are we okay?"

"We're okay, Robin. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Thank you. And to be honest, I'm glad we're good friends now. I can be comfortable and _weak_ around you again. I think being good friends is the best for us both."

"Yeah. We'll be best friends."

And Zoro took one long look at Robin, who smiled a genuine smile, despite the intense discussion they shared regarding their broken love. He realized that she was much more radiant than two years ago, like invisible fireflies followed her everywhere she goes, proudly waving their sparkly Christmas light bottom around her. He realized that he didn't mind about how she spoke of her bitter relationship Crocodile last night. He was there to listen to her Croc-problems. And maybe Robin is right, they are better off as best friends.


	12. When You Let Your Heart Win

**My cat Cutty Flam just farted. Okay.**

**I'm sorry this is a suckish chapter... I'm now writing Chapter Seventeen and I'm really thinking twice about the ending now. When I'm done with Five Days, I'll probably start on a non-romance OP story. I'm really tempted to do something like that. Sticking to one genre, I'll run out of ideas hahah.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
****When You Let Your Heart Win**

Zoro kissed Robin on a Christmas day, six years ago. It was dark, and out of everyone else's sight, although Luffy was in presence – he was too busy swallowing down his Christmas meat inside his blanket. Robin got furious at the sudden kiss, but Zoro did notice a smile when she turned away. She bit his finger, and for the rest of the day, she did not talk to him. Zoro didn't apologize, either, but their regular dinner together made them friends again, and he was always holding her hand when everyone else looked away. She would always refuse, but how to struggle out of Zoro's grip? You need tremendous amount of luck. She eventually got used to Zoro holding her hand; she didn't really bother to escape, anyway.

But one day, she picked up her bag from her seat, and smiled, and her hands reached out for Zoro's. Zoro froze, and it took her three seconds to take in that she had held Zoro's hands without herself realizing it. Out of her will, like the little nerves in her hands and her brain were unattached. Embarrassed, Robin changed the subject, but Zoro smiled like an idiot. _Idiot. Idiot. You love me too, idiot_.

"By any chance, did you imprison a cat in your apartment and it probably managed to escape your metal chains with its secret laser gun underneath its paws?"

"No, Franky. I did not have a cat."

"Good. Then I guess it got in by itself."

"Oh God. How much mess did it make?"

"Your coffee table's all ruined. And your aprons. And it slept on your couch."

"There goes my paycheck."

"Don't worry Robin. I'll take care of your coffee table! I'll call Nami to clean up this place later."

"Thank you, Franky. I really appreciate it."

"Aw! No biggie. How are you? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Suuuuper okay?"

"Yes, Franky. I'm suuuuuper okay."

"Good. You don't sound that good. Hey, don't worry about your apartment! I'm gonna take care of everything."

"Thank you, Franky. I'll bring home something for you, I promise."

"Hey, no big deal. I'll do anything for you, our suuuuuper beautiful archaeologist."

"Aww, Franky, how sweet."

"Anyways, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Only meal, bowling, staying in, talking. He's doing well, actually."

"Oh yeah? Great job? Good girlfriend? Haven't seen him since."

"Good job, has a special someone it seems."

"Ohhhhh. Not bad for an introvert like Zoro, eh."

"_Fufufu_. He has that soft side, but you don't quite see it often."

"Yeah, you're lucky you got the chance to see that."

"You'll have your moment soon, Franky."

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Alright, Franky."

"Don't try anything funny!"

Robin was forever grateful to Franky – the grown man may act a little childish and his bizarre ideas might be a little disturbing, but you can place full trust on him to run important errands. She placed her phone on the table, and checked herself in the mirror, before leaving the bathroom. "Zoro, are you ready for dinner? Let's go… Zoro?"

"Wait... I'm looking… for my… sweater…"

"Alright, Zoro."

"Did you…"

"Zoro! Oh God, Zoro. Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little dizzy… And cold… I'll get some aspirin down…"

"Gosh, your body is warm. You should go lie down."

"Robin, I'm okay… I just need some aspirin, I'll be back on my feet…"

"You don't look well, Zoro. Come, I'll bring you to your bed and get you a wet towel for your forehead."

"Robin, I'm fine…"

"Don't be so stubborn. Get into bed. I'll go down and buy dinner, okay?"

"Robin… Chicken soup…"

"Alright, Zoro. I'll get you some warm chicken soup."


	13. I've Drowned Out All My Senses

**I hope you like this chapter. Thruthfully, Zoro's gonna be a little OOC to this point forward, but that's how Zorobin romance stories goes usually. And I blame this on their four years past relationship. Let's all assume that Zoro shows a different side of him when he's with Robin. **

**She's special bah, apalah kamu orang ni.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
****I've Drowned Out All My Senses**

Who got caught holding hands in the bus ride to the college beach getaway six summers ago? Who got caught kissing behind a tree while the rest of their friends danced happily with their barbecued meat and pineapple juice around the beach bonfire? Who got caught wearing Zoro's sweater at dinner at the beach hut on the same day?

It took Nami, and the rest of their friends, five days to finally stop teasing the pair.

"Oh, you're up. Are you hungry?"

"What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

"Midnight. You've been sleeping for four hours, it seems."

"Oh, my head hurts."

"Are you hungry? I kept your chicken soup in the thermo flask, it's still warm, I guess."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm sorry, Zoro. I didn't have the heart to. Oh gosh, your body is still warm."

"So cold…"

"Your chicken soup. Open up."

"So cold."

"Eat up, you'll feel better. Open up."

"Robin."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for having you to… spoon-feed me like a child."

"It's okay. You're sick. Open up."

"I hate being sick."

"Everyone does. Here. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"You're reminded of something."

"I don't know. Fever. Headache. Kuina."

"Kuina?"

"Kuina."

"So, who is Kuina?"

"I probably shouldn't talk about it."

"Is it personal?"

Nod.

"She's someone you know?"

"Mmh."

"Family?"

"A friend. A rival. She died."

"I'm sorry."

"She died long ago. Last thing she did was to tell me to be the strongest kenshi I could be. She's my rival at a kendo when we were little. And then she died."

"I'm very sorry."

"I hate being sick. It makes me weak. Makes me one step further from her."

Robin smiled.

"You're probably bored now."

"You never bore me, Zoro. Go on, you can tell me anything if it makes you feel better."

"You 're not bored?"

"No."

And to Robin's surprise, Zoro wrapped his comforter tighter around himself, and then, his head fell at the side of Robin's arm, making her flinch a little. She dropped the spoon back into the chicken soup, which was held firmly in a thermo flask in her left hand. She couldn't see Zoro's face, at all, but his forehead was still very warm, and she heard a sob. There were tears on her arm.

_Oh Zoro. You still hide your face when you cry. You never changed, at all._


	14. With The Sound Of It's Beating

**My favourite chapter to write. Read and you'll know why.**

**Be warned. Some OOC-ness and well, read Chapter Two if you don't remember.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
****With The Sound of Its Beating**

"What do you mean, everything's gone?"

"Everything's gone! They snatched all the artefacts we've got from the Beringia Bridge."

"Well, can't we get them back? Dragon-sama will be furious about this."

"Inazuma's working on it."

"Well, that is embarrassing. Inazuma's not in our department."

"Robin, at least we still have the Void Century project. We still have those artefacts from Lemuria…"

"The Government didn't know about the project, no?"

"No. Robin, where are you? Please come back to the office."

"Sabo, I've told you, I'm away. I will be back on Monday, alright? Please go on with Lemuria without me."

Robin ended the call after Sabo had assured her that he could handle the Lemuria project independently for the time being. She let out a deep sigh, opened the cold water tap on the sink and splashed a fair amount onto her face. Not that she needed her face cleaned. The low water temperature gave her the perfect perk up; she needed to walk back into the room pretending she had never received the call at all. She didn't think it was hard at all, but unfortunately, Zoro was still very observant despite the fever that took over him.

"Don't think I couldn't hear you."

"Zoro, you're up. I went out a bit and bought you some porridge.

"That was a work call, wasn't it?"

"No, Zoro. Sabo was just,,, inviting me to dinner to celebrate something at work. I told him I'm away."

"Dinner has a name? Lumeria?"

"Lemuria."

"Robin, you promised me not to take phone calls from work!"

"But Zoro, it's important. We lost artefacts."

"And calling you will help them find it back?"

"Well, at least I have to know."

"Great, workaholic Robin is back. You just broke a rule. I'm gonna have to endure three more days with you constantly swiping your finger on the iPad reading stuff and researching stuff."

"I cannot do anything, we lost the artefacts, Zoro! And what about you? You woke up at noon! That's technically breaking a rule too!"

"I can't help that I'm sick, woman! And just because I lie in bed being a weak sickly person, doesn't mean you can sneak a call like that!"

"I am not sneaking a call! Zoro, I really don't want to get on with this discussion-"

"Discussion? More like bicker screaming contest whatever-"

"For God's sake, Zoro, we're breaking the No Fighting rule."

"Good. I don't care. I just wanna take my meds then continue sleeping or whatever."

"Zoro, you can't consume paracetamol with an empty stomach."

"Do I look like I care?"

Zoro took a bottle of water from the table, and he saw the porridge Robin had brought for him too. Ignoring it, he swallowed two tablets of paracetamol with three gulps of water, and buried himself in the thick comforter again, shivering by himself, cursing under his breath for everything that is currently pissing him off, including workaholic Robin and his fever. Robin sighed, and sat on Zoro's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Cold groan.

"Zoro, please don't be upset. You're sick."

Another cold groan.

"I've switched off my phone, look? Here, I'll let you hold on to it. I will not be doing work until Sunday."

"Pfft. Yeah you will."

"Zoro, I'm here to spend quality time with you, am I not? Stop being upset, Zoro. You're acting like a little child."

"I'm not acting like a little child!"

"Yes, you are."

Sigh. "Go ahead and do whatever you wanna do. I'm sick anyway. Probably stuck in this bed all day."

"Do you want to eat? You'll get hungry."

"No"

"Alright."

"Oi."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing under my blanket?"

"You said you're cold. I thought I should give you a little warmth."

"Kay. Just lend me your heat. Don't want anything else."

"Zoro?"

"What?"

"You're even more buff now."

"Oi, it tickles."

"_Fufufufu_. I'm sorry. I like your chest."

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome."

"You like my chest."

"Mmhmm."

"Robin…"

"Zoro, where are you taking my hand?"

"Inside my pants. Pffttt. Robin, you're an archaeologist. You should be smart."

"Should I ask why, too?"

"Robin."

"Fufufu."

Crash. That was the sound of the breaking of five rules.


	15. I Wonder How Am I Supposed To Feel

**Chapter Fifteen  
****I Wonder How Am I Supposed To Feel**

Robin sat on the sofa in her white loose top and a pair of purple boxers, planting her forehead into her palm. In front of her on the coffee table was a can of cold latte, which she had gulped down thirstily, desperate to have caffeine in her veins that instance. She needed a time out, she needed a long, relaxing bath in the tub – soon, please – and she need to jump off the window from the twenty third floor and hopefully land on a box of geese feathers, thank you very much.

"Oi, you okay?"

"Zoro, please. Put on something if you're going to join me over here."

"Well, you're wearing my boxers, woman. Mind to return it?"

"I… I… Go get a new pair." _Dup_.

"Kay! Okay! Stop hitting me with the pillow."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. You look like you need more coffee."

"Do I pass as the damsel in distress?"

"Here, have another can."

"Thank you, Zoro. How are you feeling?"

"Robin."

"Right, you've answered that. I'm sorry."

"Oi. You okay?"

"Stop asking me that, you're giving me a headache." _Dup_."

"Fine, fine. Stop hitting me with the pillow."

They both fell silent, until Zoro extended his hand and poked on her lap, as if checking to see if she was still alive, or at least, sane. He poked again, and she responded by quickly pushing his hand away, and after a scary, confused glaring contest, they both exploded into laughter.

"Oh, Zoro. We're in big trouble, aren't we?"

"Funny, it's usually Luffy who's always getting into trouble."

"Fufufu." Sigh. "Zoro, what are we doing…"

"Tsch. I thought you're smart. Let me sum them all up in a sentence." And then he turned on a softer, higher pitch. "_Ahh… Zoro… Ohh… Deeper… Please…_" _Dup_. "OW!"

" I hate you, Roronoa Zoro."

"Stop hitting me with the pillow!"

"Quit playing around then, we need to sort things out."

"Sort what out?"

"Us. This. We're best friends. We're not supposed to end up like this."

"Then how are we supposed to end up?"

"Best friends."

"Well, we're best friends. It's just that we never got into this kind of situation before. We'd usually go for walks, or meet up for drinks, or lie on the rooftop of your apartment-"

"This is why we have The Rules. The five rules."

"Complicated?"

"Yes."

"So. What d'you say?"

"I don't want us to… be lovers."

"So we're not doing it again tonight?"

_Dup_. "Zoro!"

"Ow. I'm sorry. Hey, it's six. Get ready, go shower. We'll talk about it at dinner, okay."

"We'll talk about it at dinner. Promise me."


	16. When You're Not Here

**I'm going for a job interview tomorrow, and I have a paper to finish by the end of the month, as well as a formal letter too. Will be busy with my graduation next week so I'll return the week after next week (: I'll post two chapters to make up to it, okay? Thank you for reading and reviewing - I promise to improve my grammar though, haha.**

**I hope you have no problem with OOC!Zoro and OOC!Robin, I'm trying my best to let them be in character but how can you let them be such with each other when they've dated for four years followed by two years of friendship anyway? Haha.**

**Kepada sesiapa yang gila puisi, lembar online di mana saya mencatit shitty poetry saya adalah jadetheseahorse blogspot com. (:**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
****When You're Not Here**

"Seriously, do you think talking about it over dinner would be risky? You might lose your appetite or something."

"Then you'd rather do _the talk_ upstairs, in the room, where there's bed, and no one else around? I'm fine with that."

"Zoro, are you sure you're not secretly a pervert?"

"If I am, you're responsible for it. I've spent four years doing fun things with a good-looking archaeologist."

"Honestly, Zoro? _Good-looking_?"

"Don't start. Well."

"So."

Robin observed Zoro one more time, there was something so odd about his behaviour. She could blame it all on Germany, but how could she handle someone who was so casual about what has happened? Zoro looked calm and relaxed, and even more playful – is he actually excited about what happened earlier? He even made an effort for jokes to lighten the tensed mood. And all Robin could offer him is the face of a very, very confused woman.

She silently thanked Zoro for shaking off the awkwardness in the air.

"Robin. Do you wanna talk now?"

"Alright. Let's talk."

"Kay. So, how should we start this?"

Hesitate. Sigh. "Let's be friends again."

"Kay. Friends."

"I don't want to get romantically involved with you again. I like you, but we're not compatible."

"Right. Not compatible."

"This evening was just…"

"Just what? A onetime hook-up?"

"No, Zoro, definitely not."

"Then, a test to see our compatibility?"

"Not a test, Zoro. Maybe we were just distracted."

"Why are we distracted? Should we focus on something?"

"Yes. On being good friends and nothing more."

"Well, why?"

"So that things don't turn complicated. Like this."

"Why should we focus on how should we be? Isn't that bad?"

"How can you call it bad?"

"Look, if I'm gonna have some sort of friendship with you, I don't want it to be something you have to plan, or control, or manage, like a big archaeology project or something. It's just gonna be useless."

"Our friendship isn't a plan."

"Then what's with all the focus? Why make a big fuss? If we're gonna be friends, then we're gonna be friends. We're not gonna plan out how our friendship should develop, we're not gonna control, we're not gonna have schedule and we're not gonna have some sort of aim at the end of the day. That'll just sound stupid. If we're gonna be friends, we're gonna be spontaneous. Let things take its course."

"Things like what happened this afternoon?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"And then what? We'll sleep with each other occasionally and still be friends?"

"Robin, that's not what I meant."

"Zoro, be honest. Is this the sort of life you had in Germany? Having friends with benefits?"

"Course not! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Is that exactly what are you doing to Annett? To me?"

"NO. Gosh, Robin. I've never even touched her. I told you I'm not that kind of guy. You know how awful I am around ladies. You can't be serious."

"Then what's all these spontaneity you're talking about? Honest friendship?"

"Yeah, honest friendship. Let things fall into place. What are you so scared of?"

"You know."

"Robin, did you hope that you and I might end up together? Cos I did."


	17. Because I've Burned

**I got the job, chyeah (:**

**First off thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and everything, awesome readers are awesome. Truthfully I enjoyed writing this, because dropping descriptions felt so light and easy, I wouldn't have the commitment to finish this multiple chapter story if I did those.**

**Also, if you're interested (I forgot to point out at Chapter 14, the phone call with Sabo), Beringia Bridge is inspired from the bridge they're making at Tequila Wolf (the Beringia bridge is an ancient land bridge, sunken by higher tide in the modern day, which connects North America with Asia. Is believed to be a reason of ethnic migration too?) and the Lumeria is obviously the Void Century (Lumeria is a lost continent, as per Atlantis and Mu, despite their advanced technology without the requirement of electricity as a power source, these three continents disappeared - or sunken into the ocean - after a century of high glory, a mystery just like the Void Century itself, the Lost History). I'm sorry, Robin made me a history geek :p And the Lumeria idea is my boyfriend's idea. He likes to relate OP details with real life details, oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
****Because I've Burned**

Zoro was a little pissed off. Definitely pissed off. What seemed to be a serious dinner ended up with all the angry kind of silence. Food doesn't taste good anymore towards the end, and his wine tasted bitter. When they returned to their suite, Zoro contemplated on getting a separate suite for tonight on the following night, or either, pack his bags and go home immediately. But they've both bought tickets for a bus on Sunday afternoon. Well, he could get a taxi, if he could. He just wanted to _not_ see Robin, nor talk to her, nor hear her voice, nor smell her scent. He wanted to just be alone, but how could he?

The outside looked like a cross between Tokyo city and Switzerland at night when he went down – immediately – for a walk, supposedly to relax himself. Robin was still taking a bubble bath, a very long one, when he left the room. She seemed tensed, but he couldn't care less. He was angry. He would rather sit on this wooden bench and watch little kids pass by with their parents, carrying balloons and cotton candies and dressed in their fancy clothes. If it weren't for the sound of Ferris wheels and bumper cars and carnival music, he would've thought he lost himself all the way to Chinatown.

His mobile phone rang as he was about to drift to a long stream of thoughts and down memory lane. He picked it up. "Oh, Nami. What's up?"

"Where are you? Sounds fun in the background there. Are you guys at a carnival? Ooohhh. Where's Robin? I'm not disturbing you right?"

"Nah, I'm alone. She's still in the hotel."

"Why are you alone? You'll get your ass lost around… wherever you are."

"I just wanna be alone, that's all, quite your yappin'. What's up?"

"Don't you have something to tell me about your friend, Annett?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you have something to elaborate to all of us about your dear friend, Annett?"

"Get to the point, Nami. Not in the mood for some guessing game."

"She's in my living room now, thankfully being amused at Usopp's stories, and Franky lifted her up when she arrived he thought she was Robin."

Gulp. "She's there?!"

"Yeah. You and Robin better get your asses home right now because I don't know what to do with her! She's lovely but how do I entertain her? Until you guys return?"

"Ugh. Nami, she's just like Robin. Treat her like you treat Robin. Ask her to stay over at your place. I don't mind, I'll pay you anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yeah. Name the amount. But don't rip me off, you witch."

"I'll be glad to have her over. But, Zoro, seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"She's just like Robin?"

"Yeah. She likes books and flowers and picnics and stuff Robin likes. You'll find her easy to entertain."

"Are you really serious?!"

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"You've got plenty of German chicks to pick as a good companion there and you pick someone who is just like Robin?! Seriously? Zoro?!"

"Oi, can we stop talking about Robin now?"

"-if I'm right there with you right now I swear I'm gonna slap you so hard to your senses-"

"I don't want to hear you yapping, stop it! Just take care of Annett for me, will ya?"

"Fine. But I'm not taking orders unless money is in discussion, you know that. And when you're home, I'm going to kick some senses into you, you listen to me?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Okay."

"By the way, when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow or Sunday. I don't know. Sooner I hope."

"Why? Wait, are you having issues with Robin? You're having issues with Robin!"

"Shut up, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah, yeah. When you two are back, I'm going to give you both full time therapy."

"Nami, stop meddling in, will ya?!"

"No, sorry. I'll stay out if you pay me."

"I'm not paying you a cent!"

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want. Look, I have to go entertain your _girlfriend_. You better come home soon, really soon!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Annett's here. What's next? Zoro could only pray that there's a little remote control in his pocket that could fast forward time, but that's the most lunatic idea he could think of.


	18. Every Bridge I Ever Built

**I hope you like this chapter. I wrote this in tribute to Jaguar D. Saul! (: We love you, Saul. Thank you for making Robin laugh (:**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
Every Bridge I Ever Built**

"Rekindling old romance is mad. Rekindling old romance is foolish."

She whispered these to herself in the bathtub, and she repeated this at least twenty times out of her consciousness. God knows how long her slim body had been submerged in warm water under the white fluffy foams, but she didn't mind if her skin becomes wrinkly afterwards. She's far too distressed to concern about that. Instant coffee became good companion. She sighed again, and she felt like she wanted to sink her whole head into the water and be deaf from all distress.

Zoro is clearly the crazy one here. Who sleeps with an ex-lover and smiles at it afterwards? Is Zoro actually happy that their interaction has gone a little too far? Is he feeling pleased that he could touch her that way once again after two years being awkward but close friends? She recalled him being casual before Germany, just being friends who knew and agree with boundaries and limits and things alike.

She wondered what happened in Germany that made him this way. What made Zoro crave for Robin again? What has the German sweetheart, Annett, has done to him during his one year stay in Germany?

And more importantly, what made her gave into him all of a sudden? She felt like a Katy Perry song, to be serious. Hot and cold. Yes and no. In then out. Up then down. One minute she sets boundaries between her and the green haired lad, and the next minute she crawled under his blankets and touched him. Hours later she grumbled for whatever she gave in to. She's confused, she wanted to scream. Laughing would help ease the horrible throbbing pain on top of her head, probably. _Be calm, Robin. Laugh._

"Dereshishishishi…"

_That's nice. Laugh again, Robin. It'll ease your mind a bit._

"Dereshishishishi…"

She was getting calmer, and then her mobile phone rang at the side of her bathtub.

"Yes, Franky?"

"Robin! I… just wanna tell you that your coffee table's suuuuper okay now."

"Thank you, Franky. What would I do without you?"

"I told you you can count on me. Actually I'm calling to check up on you too."

"I'm having a great time here."

"You sure that?"

"Yes, this place is nice. We should come here, all of us."

"Eh, good. Hey, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Sunday. Why, Franky?"

"We made a new friend. She reminded us so much of you! All the books and the flowers and purple things in her bags-"

"Sounds cute."

"She's cute. If Sanji decided not to make a move on her, I will!"

"You amuse me, Franky."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Anyway, we're phsyced. Come home soon before Luffy starts making trouble for her, aite?"

"I will, Franky. Anything else?"

"No, nothing else."

"Alright. Thank you, Franky."

"You're welcome. And Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Cheer up. You don't sound that well. Come home soon, Robin. We all miss you!"

"I missed you too, Franky." She laughed before she hung up on the phone, and placed it back beside the bathtub. _Ahh, Franky. Good old, reliable Franky._

"So, what now?"

A familiar voice greeted her after a brief moment of silence again. She opened her eyes, immediately distracted from the stress, but there was no one else in the bathroom. It wasn't Zoro, obviously. It was a little girl's voice, her own young voice.

"So, what now, Robin?"

"Dereshishishi! Dereshishishi!"

"You laugh just like I do when I'm sad. Are you sad?"

"I'm not sad. I just need to… get a grip."

A little girl appeared beside her, smiling. "So, what now, Robin? What's bothering you?"

"Him. He's giving me a headache."

"What did he do?"

"He said, he hoped that we'll end up together. He said that."

"And?"

"And?"

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… We had issues in the past. We'll definitely have the same issues again if we're together, again."

"How would you know that?"

"I've been through it, of course I should know."

"Why are you worrying about the future? I never thought of my future, since everything's destroyed before my very eyes. I live for myself. I live for the moment. Why don't you live for the moment? You used to do so."

"I have a family now."

"You like him, didn't you? I like him."

"Of course you do. He's your future boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend. And you're me."

_Dub._

"Oi, you in here?"

_Nod._

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Zoro, do you want to use the bathroom?"

"No."

_Nod. Ignore._

"Oi."

_Nod._

"When you're done, can we talk?"


	19. While You Were Here

**Back from convocation, adjusting myself to my new job, reuniting with a loved one after months apart, spending too much cash in five days, getting jet lagged, meeting old friends, crazy unplanned graduation photoshoot at the beach. It's good to be back.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (: I hope you guys remember where we left off. If you don't, well *doing the television man voice* previously on Five Days. Insert scene by scene. Enter Nami's scene. "Don't you have something to tell about your friend, Annett?" Enter Franky's scene. "Come home soon Robin, we all miss you!" Enter Zoro and Robin's scene. "When you're done, can we talk?"**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
****While You Were Here**

"There's something I wanna tell you, actually."

"About what?"

"About Annett."

Robin froze, but she maintained herself on the couch, dressed in her comfortable white tank and cotton shorts. Still feeling a little damp from the long bath, still feeling indecisive about her feelings towards the green-haired man. But just when she decided to live in the moment and put her heart out there to be either kept or trampled by Zoro, he had suddenly brought up Annett. How was she supposed to feel now? Good? _If I'm supposed to feel good, why do I feel like emptying the content of this pillow cushion in a very brutal way, damnit?_

"You cold? You're gripping the pillow so hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Carry on. What about Annett?"

" I like her."

_Claw_.

"She smells nice. Like flowers. She reads books. She's easily fascinated with adventures. She's a mystery sometimes."

_Claw. Jelaousy?_

"She's just weird and awesome, you know. And dark and bright. Ah, I don't know how to explain it. But you understand, of course you do."

_One hundred and seventy degree Celcius of boiling blood. Fake smile, fake smile._

"Sometimes she talks like everyone's going to die, but she's so calm every time. Isn't she weird? I think she's wonderful."

"I'm sure she is."

"And her hair smells nice. Robin, I really want you to meet her."

"I really do." _Am I allowed to crush her?_

"That's great! She's at Nami's place as we speak-"

"Really, Zoro?"

"Yup, she-"

"I mean, really? Two three hours ago you told me you hoped you'll end up with me and now, you're sitting calmly on this couch, telling me that you like your lovely German best friend and you wanted me to meet her? What's the matter with you, Zoro? Do you know what kind of shit I have to put myself through when I sat in the bathtub for hours trying not to drown myself? What the hell is wrong with you, Zoro?!"

He smiled. She had the same angry face like the one she had whenever she laid eyes on her former boss Spandam, but he smiled.

"Fuck you, what is wrong with you?"

"You look horrible when you're angry."

"Wha… You look horrible when you're talking about Annett!"

"You're funny, Robin."

"I can't do this anymore. I'm going to bed, and pack my things the first thing tomorrow and go home! I can't stay with you anymore, you're giving me so much headache only my head couldn't bear. And this!" Robin made a gesture of pulling something invisible of her chest, the size of a fist, and made another gesture of tearing the fist-sized imaginary heart. She touched her chin and directed her fingers to Zoro with her palm faced upwards, a sign language for 'thank you'.

"Robin, come back here."

"I'm not listening to any sort of crap you're giving-"

"Robin, do you wanna see her picture? It's in my phone, there."

"You're ridiculous!"

"Robin, for me. Please."

_Ignore._ She jumped onto her bed, and buried herself under her thick comforter. Angry. No, cross that. Furious. What does Zoro take her for? A joke? Someone to poke around? That's not like Zoro at all. What's the matter with him, anyway? Why is he behaving so oddly?

"Oi, open your eyes, woman."

"I'm not interested in-"

"Just, take a look."

_Seriously, Zoro?_ "I… I don't remember taking this picture."

"It's not you, idiot. It's _her._"

"This is… Annett?"

"Yup. And next time don't swear at me and storm off to bed before I even finish telling you why I like her."

"Why, because she looks like me and she reminded you of me? Very funny, Zoro."

"And she reminded me of why I should be with you, idiot. She reminded me of everything I love about you. You idiot. I love you, idiot."


	20. I Still Try Holding On To Silly Things

**Thank you for reading & reviewing (:**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
I Still Try Holding On To Silly Things**

Robin had – and probably, still has – a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to make herself a cup of hot chocolate to satisfy her craving for coffee, and hot chocolate is always a good replacement so that she would not have difficulty falling asleep afterwards. During their four years relationship, Zoro bought instant chocolate mix every Sunday, and kept it in the kitchen for Robin. Sometimes, Zoro himself couldn't fall asleep at all, and Robin would prepare two mugs of hot chocolate, instead of one.

"Just like the old times."

"Just like the old times."

They clinked glasses, as if drinking wine. The aroma of instant hot chocolate lingered in the air of the hotel room at three in the morning. Neither have slept, at all. Zoro smiled like an idiot, Robin smiled like a more feminine idiot. And out of those lovely idiotic smiles, their moonlight hours were spent in silence, with four or five sentences. Zoro's head on Robin's lap, and Robin's hands in Zoro's hair.

_Damn, this beautiful silence._

"Robin?"

"Mmh?"

"D'you still do this? Waking up at two or three in the morning, and make yourself something good to drink?"

"I still do. But since you left, I always drink alone."

"Me too."

"You too?"

"That habit, I got so used to it, it became mine too."

"_Fufufu_. How often do you think of me, then?"

"Not much. You're barely on my mind."

"I hate you, Roronoa Zoro. Tell me the truth already."

"I think of you all the time, idiot."

Smile. "Much better."

"You smile like an idiot, Nico Robin."

"Zoro?" Serious.

"Mmhh?"

"What about Annett?"

"What about her?"

"I thought she's special?"

"I told you, Robin, she's just a close friend."

"Honestly, I'm a little pissed that you found a replacement so similar to me, Zoro."

"It's coincidental. I could talk to her the way I talk to you, that's what makes friendship easy."

"Still, we are so similar. Would you consider having her in your life if I stop giving you hope, anyway?"

"Fuck you, don't talk like that. You're everything I could think of."

"You often pretend Annett is me, then?"

"Course not. She's a different person, I could never feel for her what I feel for you, anyway."

"I'm feeling a little guilty now, wondering if the only reason you befriended her is because of the similarity between her and me…"

"Robin, stop it."

"Just telling what's on my mind."

"You're letting stupid thoughts bother you again."

_Stop it, Robin. Stop whining. Zoro hates when you whine. You'll lose him again. STOP WHINING, ROBIN. STOP._

"Oi. You're worrying again."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Don't ever dare to think that you're being _replaced_. She's Annett, and she's wonderful, yeah. But you're Robin, and you're mine. You're _my_ Robin."


	21. I Never Learn Why

**Just a few more chapters to go. It's still their fourth day, and the story will end on the night of their fifth day. I'm sorry that this is a very short chapter, the fluorescent light bulbs in my office kept on flickering that we have decided to call it a Haunted Office out of fun.**

**I hope you'll stick to 5 Days until the big ending. Again thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting *cross out any that is not relevant**

Favourite part of the latest chapter (OP 686). Zoro's comment, "I'd love it if they slip in snow, hit their heads and died," reminds me so much of morbid Robin. Hahaha.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One  
I Never Learn Why**

Have you ever been so filled with warmth, rainy days, chocolates and all the wonderful feelings in the world, that your heart fails to make space for all the bad ones that counters the good ones, and eventually you forgot to think of the consequences and how you might screw everything up, which is probably as important as those wonderful feelings?

Robin did.

"You're sleepy, Zoro."

"I'm not sleepy." But he rubbed his eye twice already. Neither caffeine nor booze seemed to help.

"You never change."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd rather keep me company, do you?"

"The only time I could spend with you anyway. I can sleep some other time."

"The only time? Oh, yes. I forgot we're going back tomorrow."

"I don't want to go back."

"Where will you be staying? Where were you staying?"

"Meh. At Sanji's."

"Fufufufu. Good friends now, aren't you two?"

"Tch. Can't stand him. But I'd rather stay with him anyways, than the rest. I'd stay with Luffy, but-"

"Nami is there." Smile. "Ah, young love."

"Luffy in love is weird and freaky and impossible and just plain weird!"

"Aww, I think he's adorable like that. Have they done it, though?"

He paused in confusion, and in five seconds, he threw her a disgusted expression. "Ew! Robin! That's not something you can talk about!"

"Why not? I thought Luffy might have said something about it to you?"

"I respect goofy Luffy, even if he's too childish sometimes. But we don't talk about things like that! I mean, guys like Sanji, sure. But not Luffy. That's just disgusting, Robin. Disgusting."

"Alright, Zoro. Calm down now." Truthfully, she was amused with his reaction.

"Thanks for ruining my appetite, Robin."

"I'm sorry. You're going back to Sanji's then?"

"Probably. Yeah. Why?"

"You could stay with me. My apartment is empty. I'm alone."

Zoro smiled slyly. "So I'll stay at home, while you go to work? I'll be the – what is it called – house-husband?"

"_Fufufufu_! You're so funny, Zoro."

"Well, okay. Do I get paid to stay at home?"

"What do you want? I'll buy you anything."

"Oh no. Not something that can be bought."

"What's on your mind?"

A good, teasing smile.

Replied with a surprised smile. "How naughty!"

"I'm sorry." Long sigh. "Robin, Robin, Robin. Nico Robin."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I like saying your name."

"Okay, Roronoa Zoro."

"I don't wanna go back. Staying here with you is like heaven. No interruptions. No work. No nothing. Just you and a bunch of stupid feelings people feel when they're with someone they like. You know."


	22. All The Possibilitiesss

**Wrote while listening to "All Yours" by Metric.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two  
All The Possibilities  
**

_Cannot-wait-meet-Robin!_

_I-see-you-tomorrow._

_Take-care._

_Nod._

He ended the video call with one quick touch on the screen of his cellphone, just as Robin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair is still dripping wet, yet she walked steadily towards the bed for a smaller sized towel. Zoro placed his phone flat on the bedside table, sighing.

"Ah, I didn't realize you were on the phone. Who was that, by the way?"

"Just Annett. She said she's having fun with Luffy and everyone else. She said she can't wait to meet you."

"How sweet of her. Video calling, are you?"

"Yep."

"Ah, I'm a little late, I could've had the chance to see my twin on the screen. _Fufufu!_"

"You'll see her tomorrow. Even better – live."

"How long will she be staying?"

"About a week. Dunno her."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I hope Luffy and the others will not confuse either of us."

"They won't, trust me."

"In the other hand, it would be fun to try to disguise as someone else."

"Don't do that, Robin."

"Why not?"

"If I thought you're her, I'll go and kiss her instead. Do you want that?"

"No." Tiny gasp.

"No, no. Go ahead. Now I can go kiss both of you and pretend I'm just confused."

Robin flashed him a mad look – God knows if it's playful or not, and she settled in her sleeping dress without muttering a single word. She grabbed a book from her bag, threw herself on the couch and paid attention to it instead. Half of her head wondered where did Zoro learn how to counter her uncanny ideas and morbid statements, but it is Zoro, after all. He knew her long enough, in and out, he knew how to tease her and handle her.

_Book. Focus on the book._

"Oi, you mad?"

"Go ahead and take your shower. I have a little reading to do."

"What about? Archaeology thingy?"

_Nod._

"I thought you've put it aside already."

She gave him no answer.

"Fine. Go on with your book. I'm going to bed. Sure it's much more interesting than I am."

"Zoro…"

But he didn't reply, he buried himself in the thick comforter and shut his eyes. Pretending to sleep, apparently, but Robin wasn't easily fooled, either.

"Zoro. Zoro. Marimo."

_Damn, Zoro! Since when falling asleep became so hard for you?_

"Zoro."

"You're annoying, Robin. Don't pull my blanket, I'm trying to sleep. Go on with your shitty book."

"What book?"

"Robin, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Go ahead and try, then." Her silk sleeping gown slipped off her feet.

"Robin, please. I've never said _please_. So _please._"

"Please, what?"

Zoro sank deeper into his comforter, a little embarrassed of what he was looking at. But he smiled a devious smile, anyway. Her purple lacy undergarments fell at the end of the bed. He knew what happens next.


	23. I'm Sure You've Heard

**When I was writing this chapter I didn't plan to bring up Crocodile at all, but writing this chapter made me wonder, all this while in Impel Down did Crocodile really figured out that his Miss Allsunday has joined The Straw Hat Pirates? After the events at Enies Lobby, shouldn't the prisoners (Jinbei or Ace, at least) somehow was being informed of how The Straw Hat Pirates declared war with World Government just because of Nico Robin? How was Crocodile reaction if he knew? Would he someday still wanted to take Robin in again to restart his failed mission of discovering the ancient weapon?**

**Sorry, I'm just really curious and all, haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three  
I'm Sure You've Heard**

When Zoro first met Robin, he – as opposed to the others – had the least interest in the tall, raven-haired lady. As much as how Robin tried to prompt conversations and interaction with him, Zoro never did get personal – he only talks whenever he needs to. Nevertheless, Zoro accidently have grown protective over Robin – unexplained, but the rest of their friends didn't really care – and seeing her as the one he could connect to the most in their circle of friends, he began to open up to her.

But regardless of love or hate, Zoro is always protective of Robin. Always.

"You seriously gonna wear that out?"

"It's green. I thought you like green, Zoro?"

"Yeah, but you'll be crazy to be wearing that out."

She looked into the full length mirror embedded into the wall just by the door of the closet room. The dress was just nice, low cut, sleeveless and flared at the bottom, that made her look like a part-time ballerina, part-time fashion editor of a mega magazine when she spins around. The hemline fell just right below her knees. Emerald-colored stones embroidered on her chest. The dress was lovely.

"What's wrong with the dress?"

But Zoro didn't answer. He looked a little pissed off, for a moment. Annoyed. He threw himself on the couch and examined her dress. It was nice. But he wouldn't allow her to wear such clothing, out.

"Should I change?"

"Meh, up to you." But he wasn't much pleased.

"I see. Well."

"Robin, how many guys have you been dating in these past two years?"

"Only one, I guess. You have to remember, I am quite an introvert."

"Yeah, it's hard to break your shell. For others, I mean. To me, you're like a thin balloon."

"Why are you asking, though?"

"Nothing." _Long pause._ "Where's this shitty Croc-guy now, anyway?"

"I don't know. Heard last week that Luffy has met him once or twice for business reasons. I think they clicked off well even after what happened. I don't really want to know."

"He's not looking for you anymore?"

"I don't really know. Maybe. I don't know."

"Do you have some kind of unfinished business, or something?"

_Silence._

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

"Are we only going down for dinner?"

"Maybe the Haunted House, if you wanna. I know you like spooky things."

Robin smiled, as she looked into the mirror again. She saw the main problem with her dress. Isn't it obvious? It's Zoro. She had to handle his preference for four whole years. "You don't mind?"

"Nope."

She pulled on a rather loose black jumper, the one that fits her well, and pulled her Paris necklace out so it shone around her neck. "Do you like my dress now?"

"Much better. That's my girl."

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"That's why you should stay with me. The dress is nice, anyway."

"I'll remember, next time."

"Yeah, you should. If someone else falls in love with you just because you wear revealing stuff, who knows he's gonna sexually harass you. I won't let that happen to my girl, Robin. Your skin is for only for mine to see and touch."


	24. Pain, Make Your Way To Me

**I'm so sleepy )':**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four  
****Pain, Make Your Way To Me**

When Robin decided to end things with Zoro, two years ago, life had ultimately changed for Robin. It was very hard to cope to the fact that she was completely alone, and she had to keep all the doubles in a big old box stashed at the corner of her little library – and later, she had Franky made her a storage chest for her to keep all belongings that somehow related to Zoro. She had been changing her daily routines, reading books, cried in the shower and smiled elsewhere. She stopped sleeping late at night, she started to have regular meals – because Zoro would oversleep without Robin knowing when will he wake up, and Robin would always wait for him to have lunch together, but unfortunately Zoro would often woke up nearly dusk, and Robin would just cook herself something light, because Zoro would annoyingly get pissed off if Robin had her meal without him.

Well, who's being attached now?

"Zoro, you're heading the wrong way. The Haunted House is this way."

"This is the right way, Robin."

"Ah, alright."

"You're doubting my sense of direction again."

"That's because you have a very lousy sense of direction, Zoro. Lousy."

"Ouch, I feel offended. Again."

"Why do you want to go to the Haunted House, anyway? I thought you'd rather sleep in. You're that kind of person."

"How many times have we been here, Robin?"

_Counts._ "About eight times, I guess?"

"How many times have we gone bowling here?"

"Once. Two days ago."

"How many times have we gone to the theme park here?"

"None."

"How many times have we gone to the movies here?"

"None, too."

"How many times have we done anything like a tourist here?"

"Well…"

"Haunted House. Why not?"

"You're usually the one who don't fancy much sightseeing, Zoro. Has Germany changed you this much?"

"You don't like sightseeing?"

"No, it's fine by me. I love sightseeing. I'm glad we're outside the room for once tonight."

"I thought it's here… Damnit where's the stupid Haunted House?"

"I've told you, you're taking us the wrong way." So she took his hand, and lead the way, through the colourful crowd of tourists and strangers, until they've reached an entrance, with black curtains, and screams were heard blending – some from inside the house, some from the children on the rollercoaster. They paid the entrance fee, had red ink stamped onto below their wrists, and they entered through the curtains. The young man behind the counter smiled at them, clueless of how bold Zoro and Robin are to classic horror.

Not even the hangman at the entrance was able to make Zoro and Robin wince even a little. Instead, they laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really like going out. I rather sleep in."

"Oh, so my Zoro had never changed, after all. Oh, look at the old lady on the rocking chair."

"I think she needs bath. And glasses. Her eyes are all white."

"_Fufufu, _how cute! So what changed your mind?"

"About what?"

"Going outside. You know."

"I don't know. You love doing these stuff right?"

"I guess. Yes."

"Oh, c'mon. Swamp monster? Seriously, guys?"

"Reminded me of the crazy swamp kid Franky locked in a barrel once."

"Hm. You don't go sightseeing much while we were together, anyway."

"Well, I don't really like doing things without you. I really don't mind staying in either."

"Robin, you're the craziest person on planet Earth ever to exist."

"He looks like Chucky. Chucky the murderer doll."

"Yeah, didn't he? Hmm. Robin, you really do love me, don't you?"

"No, I don't." _Joke_.

"Yeah, you do. You put aside all those things you wanted to do for the sake of spending time with me."

"You're more important than all those things, anyway."

"I feel bad."

"No, Zoro. Please don't be."

"Was I a horrible boyfriend?"

"You're the best I ever had. The best. Anyway, this Haunted House is quite a snore."

"Yeah. Not even scary at all. Wasted my money for nothing."

But the two jumped at the next horror, which wasn't much scary at all for normal people – it was a complete skeleton in a torn wedding dress, appearing in front of their faces. "Oh, God! That scared me."

"Serious shit scary! It looked like a transvestite Brook!"

"Oh, God. I will never look at Brook the same way again."


	25. I'll Always Be Just So Inviting

**Special announcement!**

**So OP's English Dub, Season 4: 2nd Voyage is out by FUNimation. Chyeah. Go go to your nearest DVD stores and go get em. We could always battle collections heheh. If you do, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Hahaha. Honestly, Water 7/Enies Lobby Arc is one of my favourite arcs. Everything lifechanging went on here - Robin's past, Franky's past, the broken nakamaship of Luffy and Usopp, the death of Merry and the brith of Sunny. Just epic.**

**I can't write mature scenes, I'll end up being embarrassed about it. )':**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five  
****I'll Always Be Just So Inviting**

During their four years of relationship, Robin secretly loves being in bed with Zoro. She secretly loves his naughty hands, his tickling breath, the taste of his skin. She secretly loves his kisses on her neck, his lips on her back, his hands on the back of his neck. She secretly loves his heavy breathing, his nearly inaudible moans. She secretly loves the feeling of having him on top of her, with a pace kept for deeper pleasure. She would purposely undo her clothes if she wakes up earlier than him, and then jump back under the blankets, pushing herself to him, secretly begging for a good-morning quickie. She secretly loves it when he let himself loose inside of her. She secretly loves it when he rendered her helpless, and teased her about it.

She secretly loves the giggles of the aftermath.

"My girlfriend is a pervert, did you know that? She's always been a pervert."

"I am not a pervert."

"She's always asking for sex, did you know that?"

"No I don't. Zoro!"

"Oh, really?"

"You don't have to embarrass me, you know."

"What's to be embarrassed about? It's only you and me here."

"Are you going to shower?"

"Nah. Just gonna rest for a bit."

"Then put something on, don't walk around the room as if you're clothed, love."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know that you don't wanna get horny again."

"Oh God, Zoro please. Please, just please, just please. Don't ever say such word again."

"What word? _Horny_?"

"Ugh, Zoro!"

"It's just a word."

"Do you want me to embarrass you about the three babies you have to babysit once?"

"Yeah, okay. I won't say the word _horny_ again."

"Zoro. If only I could sprout hands out of nowhere, it'd be nice to choke you for a little while."

"Don't, Robin. If you choke me, and I die, who's gonna sleep with you?"

"Idiot."

They sighed and smiled. It was nine in the morning, and it was finally Day Number Five. They have planned to leave at three in the afternoon. Robin thought the time they had left wasn't even enough, she wanted to treasure every second she had with Zoro and only Zoro. It really did took her more than just surprisingly undressing herself beneath the blanket to wake Zoro up from his deep sleep.

"We're leaving today."

"Hm?"

"We're leaving today. This place. We used to call this place _our second home_. No one else knew here is our escape from everything."

"And they still don't need to know."

"Are we going to come back here, still?"

_Nod_. "By the way, Robin, could you be a good wife and pack my things for me later?"

"_Fufufu._ Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm so lazy."

"You're always lazy."

"Think I'm gonna go shower now. You wanna join?"

"No, thank you. I'm still… mhmm."

"Sore?"

"A little."

"You asked for it. Hey, Robin, come here."

"Why?"

"I felt really bad for not taking you with me to Germany. I'm a terrible person. Kinda killed me inside everytime I saw these scars you got from Croc-shit. Stupid damn Croc-shit."

"Zoro. It's not a big deal. It's in the past now. No point thinking about what's already done."

Deep are his thoughts, diverting from the scars on Robin's back. He kissed those scars, and hugged her tight around her shoulders. He loves her. He loves her dearly. He was never this hopelessly romantic person before. Sanji would make fun of him this way. But Robin is different. This tough man, who took a miracle to laugh and looked ignorant and moody all the time, is a completely different person when Robin is around.

Still, he wanted to protect her even more.


	26. If I ever Start To Think Straight

**I'm getting a new non-breathing boyfriend this weekend! I can't wait. I had a semi-acoustic one in my mind. I'll have to kill some cash though - guitars here are more pricey than guitars in the city where I was studying.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six  
****If I Ever Start To Think Straight**

Roronoa Zoro is – obviously – the least emotional person Nico Robin has ever met, befriend and dated. He appears almost expressionless – if not, his I'm-not-amused face – most of the time while they sat together and talk. Zoro's smile is as priceless as seeing a polar bear walking in the desert in an orange jumpsuit. Zoro's smile, as he blushed as well, is as priceless as taking pictures with a polar bear in a jumpsuit in the middle of a desert. Zoro's laugh, cries, and singing voice, is even more priceless as taking pictures with a polar bear in a jumpsuit in the middle of a desert, and then inviting the said polar bear for coffee at Starbucks.

Nico Robin was probably the luckiest person on Earth to have seen, and still is seeing, that hidden, priceless side of Roronoa Zoro.

"Don't even think of asking Annett out if you can't even speak to her, you Ero-cook."

"Hello? Marimo? I'm a cook, I'm fairly good with hands."

"It's harder than that."

"Well, well, well. It seems like I've underestimated your stupidity. Couldn't think you could pick up a beautiful lady with just very few words in your vocabulary."

"Get that?"

"Get what?"

"It's a sign for _you-idiot_. Where is she staying, anyway?"

"She's sleeping in the room where you've dumped your stuff in before you left with Robin for… Where are you anyway?"

"What? She's at your place?"

"No, course not! I'm joking. She's at Nami-san's house. Where are you, anyway?"

"We're going home. My stuff. All good?"

"Yeah. Annett fixed everything up."

"Good. I better get going then."

"Don't worry, you idiot Marimo. No one else knows. Oi, you be good okay. Take care of yourself. Take care of _sweet _Robin-chwan. I'll see you guys tonight."

"You disgust me. But thanks. Take care of Annett for me."

Little did Zoro knew that Sanji actually smiled when he hung up. He kept his cellphone in his pocket, and stretched on the bench at the bus station, breathing in fresh cold air as tourists in winter clothing and stylish eccentric outfits passed by him – some arriving, some leaving. The lovely lover of his came towards him, smiling, with a cup of ice-cream and two spoons.

"So cold, yet you wanna get ice creams. I'm freezing here, woman. I thought you're going to get some coffee or something."

"I thought I want to skip caffeine today."

"Oh. Okay. Ice creams' okay. What flavor?"

"Coffee."

_Laughed._

"What?"

"Robin, Robin."

"Ah, don't mess up my hair please."

"I'm not listening to you."

"Is your favourite food still onigiri?"

"Booze."

"_Food_."

"Yeah. Onigiri. You still remember. How nice."

"Just remembered by heart. Zoro?"

"Mmh?"

"What are we, now? Best friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"The second one. You want?"

"The second one is sweet. I missed it."

"Me too. Isn't it so much better like this? But you're an idiot, Robin."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're mine, now, anyway."

He took Robin's ice-cream cup with his right hand, and he took Robin's right hand in his left hand. They sat there, holding hands for the whole 15 minutes, until their bus is finally prepared for departure.


	27. This Heart Will Start A Riot In Me

**I'm sorry for not updating these past few days. I've been busy and everything. Anyway I've bought a new semi acoustic pink guitar! I'm going to name it Perona because it's pink. I've been wanting to buy a semi-acoustic one since last year. By the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the second last chapter of this fic. It's almost the end of Day 5 of this fic. (':**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven  
****This Heart Will Start A Riot In Me**

Zoro dropped Robin at her apartment before he drove back to Sanji. The nine friends, and their guest Annett, had planned a super get-together dinner at Sanji's for the night. Robin refused to have Zoro pick her up for the dinner, and she told him she would just drive to his house and probably pick Chopper up on the way. He kissed her and sent her to her door, and still managed to keep their clothes on when they fell on the couch and realized Franky was still in Robin's kitchen, cleaning a newly-fixed counter. Embarrassed, Zoro left immediately and told them he would see them soon at dinner.

"How is my kitchen?"

"As good as new. Fixed some stuff and did maintenance. Re-did your coffee table. Watered your plants. All is well."

"You are one reliable friend, Franky."

"Thanks, Robin. Means much, comin' out of you. Anyway, you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"What's going on, what?"

"The stuff on your couch. The kissy kissy thing. Are you two getting back together or something?"

_Nervous laugh. Hah._ "We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me-"

"Nico Robin, don't lie to me. You guys are getting back together, right?"

_Sigh. Nod._ "It's a long story."

"Dinner's two hours to go. We have time. I made you coffee."

"How thoughtful of you. It's my house though, you're supposed to be my guest. Thank you, Franky."

"Eh, no prob."

"What about you?"

"Nah, not fond of coffee. I just had Cola."

"I should try Cola sometimes."

"Yeah, you should. Hey, don't change the subject. What happened between the two of you?"

"Hah. You can't be seriously asking me these things, Franky. We know I wouldn't be able to explain."

"Hey, I'm just curious. You guys are getting back together?"

_Glare._

"Heh, I don't need to ask, don't I?"

"Life is surprising, isn't it, Franky?"

"You know you're one lucky woman, Nico Robin?"

She smiled and sipped her coffee.

"That Marimo's like a piece of rock. Never thought he could even fall in love with someone. He's always been protective of you, ever since we're still young and wild and suuuper crazy. Haven't you noticed? He loves you, dude. He still is."

"He told you?"

"Nah. Man's romance, woman. We're both men. I know him in and out, anyway."

"Fufufu. Have you ever fallen in love, Franky?"

"Eh. I'm not as lucky as you."

"You like someone?"

"She's taken. Just forget about it. You take a bit rest. I'm gonna go and keep my tools in the car, then head off to Sanji's place at seven."

Robin placed her coffee mug back on her new coffee table, and rested on the couch. Franky headed back to the kitchen. He took the three fresh red roses, beautifully wrapped with a pink bouquet paper, which sat on the kitchen counter, waiting to be found, and hugged, by the owner of the lovely little apartment. "Eh, whatever," he murmured to himself, and took a piece of old newspaper, wrapped those roses with the old newspaper, and threw it into the bin. He crumpled a love note that came with it, the love not he had spend one night trying to come up with the least awkward piece of speech he could ever find. "Heh, stupid. What was I thinking?"


	28. Why Do We Like To Hurt So Much, Well

**Chapter Twenty Eight  
****Why Do We Like To Hurt So Much?**

"_Everything-okay_?"

"_Okay_."

"_How-your-stay-with-these-crazy-people_?"

She laughed. "_They-very-nice_."

"_They-told-me-they-like-you_."

"_So-sweet. How's-you? You-okay?_"

"_A-bit-sad_."

"_A-week-with-Robin. Enough-or-not?"_

"_Still-no."_

"_Please-don't-be-sad. You-will-be-okay."_

"_Thank-you. I'm-really-happy-you're-here."_

"_Of-course-I'm-here. Who-else-is-going-to-take-care-of-you?"_

"_That- Ero-cook'- been-a-great-help."_

"_True."_

They sat on the comfortable burgundy couch in Sanji's living room, and talked in hand gestures, in sign languages. Though Annett is without hearing aids, Zoro still talked out loud with every hand gesture he made, and that made Sanji as curious as to eavesdrop their conversation in between the sound of food chopped and fried and boiled in the kitchen. He had refused Zoro and Annett's offer to help him prepare dinner, but Nami was there too to be his own kitchen assistant. Nami understood the conversation more than Sanji did, because she learned a little sign language during her travels back in the days before she met Luffy and the others. She translated the conversation to Sanji, which made Sanji ended up cursing the swordsman.

"Stupid marimo-head. Idiot. He'll always hurt Robin-chan, he's always like that."

"Sanji-kun."

"Shitty moss ball. The fuck. Why did he need to come back anyway?"

"Sanji-kun."

"He's gonna tear Robin-chan's heart into pieces. Like a paper shredder. Minced meat." _Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop._

"Sanji-kun, c'mon. It's our get-together dinner. Be nice to Zoro. I know you love him like a brother you never had."

"Whatever."

"Be nice to Zoro, okay?"

"I don't really care, Nami-san."

"Liar, liar little Sanji-kun."

Nami was a little worried with Sanji. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and a good smile. He went back stirring the Chinese-style stir fry crabs with eggs, trying not to continue cussing in the kitchen. Everyone arrived by seven. Annett and Zoro helped set up the table. They had a loud dinner, but Zoro kept translating amusing and necessary things to Annett, just so she didn't feel left out. He sat in between Robin and Annett, and Annett made sure she tied her hair up in a bun so that everyone did not get confused, even a little.

Robin seemed a fond of her lookalike. Over her fried noodles she asked if Annett would love to have coffee and read books with her sometimes, she even asked her if Annett is a fan of history. Of course, Zoro did the sign language for her.

Zoro held Robin's hand under the table, the whole time when they're not eating. No one else questioned how Zoro and Robin could be so casual at dinner, no one except Sanji – and Franky, apparently – knew that they are back together. Luffy was so occupied with his meat, and Usopp was so focused on finishing his meal before Luffy extended his arms for his food. Chopper enjoyed the Chinese cuisine very much, and Brook had his English touch with Chinese tea in a tea cup. Franky was cheerful as well, though not as cheerful as usual. Annett asked to be excused to the toilet halfway through the dinner. Zoro received a call shortly after, and he pecked on Robin's forehead before he left to answer the phone call. Everyone else was surprised. Sanji bit his teeth, secretly glared at Zoro as if he is annoyed.

Sanji, too, left the table, while everyone else was being as cheerful as they are.

"Sanji, you don't look well."

"Oh, Robin. It's you. Nah, I'm fine. Just gonna smoke for a while. Do you like the menu tonight, Robin-chan?"

"I love the crabs, they're lovely."

_Silence._

"Robin-chan?"

"Mmhh?"

"Are you happy?"

"What made you think so, Sanji?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

"So what did that shitty marimo said to you while you guys were away?"

"Oh, he's just being Roronoa Zoro. Lovely Roronoa Zoro."

"Lovely, huh? Sounds impossible."

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Well, he's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. Gone. Left to the airport just about half an hour ago. Annett's with him. Their flight's just about five minutes ago."

"Very funny, Sanji."

"I'm serious, Robin-chan. I bought his flight tickets."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth. I hate that shitty marimo. Left us without even saying goodbye, who does he think he is? Stupid. Had he any idea that we're practically family? If it weren't for Annett, we wouldn't have even known."

"Know what?"

He exhaled dancing, snake-like white smoke.

"Tell me, Sanji."

"He's freakin' sick. He's just really sick. All those killer kendo tournaments he had been joining for the past year, gave him countless internal damage. Those chest pains he had now, could be fatal. His veins and arteries, most of them couldn't even work anymore."

She jumped at the word 'fatal'. "Sanji, we have no time for jokes."

"I understand if he didn't wanna tell you, anyway. But I'm not kidding around, Robin-chan. He's gone. He's gone to Russia for his surgery. He's getting an artificial pacemaker, Annett said. The doctor's Annett's friend. Let's just hope he aren't leaving forever."

"Y-you can't be serious, Sanji."

"You love him, no? That idiot dude loves you too. Hmph. Do you mind staying outside with me for a little longer, Robin-chan? I'm thinking of having another cigarette."

She cried silently on Sanji's shoulder, out of her own senses. All with the thought of her very own Roronoa Zoro, and that she might never see him again after tonight.

"Idiot, Roronoa Zoro. You're an idiot. Why do we like to hurt so much?"

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, Robin-chan."

* * *

**I'm finally done with Five Days to Resist or Impress. Ah how I enjoyed writing this, to be honest. I hoped you guys loved it, and didn't find the ending crappy. Thank you, dear readers, for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, secretly reading, secretly following, and sticking to this story up to the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I hope you guys could relate to what you read, somehow, as there's something to learn about life from almost every chapter. To be honest, there's always something – a lesson of living, perhaps – that I wanted to tell in every chapter, may it be in form of dialogues, or in form of narrative.**

**Here's another interesting Trivia! I hope the titles of Chapter 1 to Chapter 28 sound familiar to you, because it was, is and always will be my favourite song. Can you guess on the spot? Don't lie, I know you Googled it the minute you read this.**

**If you're writing a Zoro/Robin fanfic, do let me know! I've been aching to read instead of to write and there are only plenty of new ones… I'm going to take a little break until a new idea comes in.**

**- Imaan Seahorse**


End file.
